


Snap Out Of It

by hopespym



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bets, Bucky Barnes has a Potty Mouth, Bucky is Tense, Established Relationship, M/M, clint is annoying, they love each other though so it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopespym/pseuds/hopespym
Summary: Bucky was going to do it.Today was the day.He was finally going to snap.





	Snap Out Of It

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in over six months so sorry if this is a bit choppy, trying to get back into writing but I've been more so editing. I 100% have fics on the way though x

Bucky was going to do it.

Today was the day.

He was finally going to snap.

He took a deep breath as his hand clenched around the pen that little bit tighter, not being all that surprised when it finally snapped in his grasp, but it still added the extra detail to the annoyance. 

Inhaling a breath through his nose and trying to hold onto the last bit of sanity he had, he placed the remains of the pen down in faux calmness, exhaling deeply and, once again, trying to ignore the problem. 

Noticing pen ink trickling slowly down his hand he fished out a piece of tissue from his desk and rubbed it away, though it only made it worse. His face scrunched up and another huff of breath escaped as he looked around the room, wondering if he could slip out again - even though he had just left for his break not even ten minutes ago.

Before he could decide to get up and just go, a box of wet wipes were placed under his nose. Smiling gratefully, albeit grimly, he accepted it from his co-worker, Natasha, who merely raised an eyebrow at him, “This is your third pen. Today. Something on your mind?”

A clanging noise made both eyes flick over to where the current bane of Bucky’s existence was lounging, feet on the desk and scooping something off the desk with a ‘trying-not-to-sound-suspicious’ whistle that was not working out for him. 

“Barton-” The man in question raised his eyebrows and Bucky took a deep breath, his tone losing the spike of anger, causing his tone to come out more neutral, almost defeated when he spoke again, “-can you  _ please _ be quiet.”

The other man grinned, swinging his feet off the table as he leaned over the desk, raising a hand to point at Bucky, “You askin’ nicely, Barnes?”

“As nicely as it’s gonna get.”

Natasha leaned more on one hip, a small smirk on her face as she looked towards the clock with a quick flick of her eyes before settling on Clint, “At least for the next hour and a half.”

The grin on Clint’s face just got wider as he looked back towards Bucky, fading away as he seemed to think about something before nodding his head decisively and standing up again and leaving the room without a single word. Natasha merely shrugged and left the room after him when Bucky raised an eyebrow in question.

Sighing, he looked away from the door and decided that this was probably the only time he was actually going to be able to get any work done. He wasn’t sure when Clint was going to get back, so with one last huff, he reached for a new pencil and started filling out reports again.

His mind was still drifting away to Clint and the annoyances he had to put up with today, and though it was probably his own fault,   _ but  _ he was blaming Steve for bringing it up in the first place. If the idiot hadn’t have mentioned how Bucky always seemed to ignore Clint’s antics, maybe they wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place.

Sure, just because the two were dating didn’t mean that Bucky overlooked  _ every _ annoying thing that Clint did because damn, when he put his mind to it, Clint could annoy the hell out of anyone, no matter what day.

And sure, Bucky tended to let things slide when he was getting annoyed because yeah, he loved Clint. He knew there were some things that he did that annoyed Clint that the man ignored as well - relationships  _ were _ a two way street after all.

But ever since Steve had brought up that fact, Clint had made a hum noise that sounded suspiciously like a challenge accepted and now, Bucky wasn’t sure if their relationship was going to survive it.  _ (it was, Bucky just had a tendency to be over dramatic. That’s what his friends all seem to agree on anyway) _ .

Managing to, somehow, get through thirty minutes of working, he tried not to slump in his seat when he heard the rolling of wheels. 

_ Oh no. _

Oh no, no, no, no.

There were five other empty seats in the room, so knowing that it was Clint who was coming back meant that it could only be a certain chair, one he thought Clint had gotten rid of ages ago back before they had even started dating.

He didn’t want to look up and confirm his fears, so instead he decided to hunker down, giving up on not slumping over, and try to finish these reports so that he could just leave already, bet be damned. 

A huff was heard as Clint, assumingly, collapsed into the chair before the god awful squeaking started as he rolled over, “Hey babe.”

“I thought you got rid of the chair.”

Looking up, he only found his boyfriend grinning smugly at him.  _ Fuck Steve and fuck this bet that Clint could annoy Bucky into snapping. _

Bucky groaned internally, fuck that Clint was probably going to win.

“Well, I was going to, but then I got distracted and then I was just too lazy because it was out of the way enough for you to not notice. Didn’t realised how much I missed it until a few minutes ago though.”

Bucky merely glared at the man wearing the proudest grin he had ever seen for a moment longer before rolling his eyes and turning back to his paperwork. He only had one more folder to look through and he was hoping to get through it within the next half an hour.

For a tense few moments everything was silent, and though Bucky didn’t let himself relax completely, he managed to get a little lost in the routine of going through the papers and the words, making sure everything was correct to avoid confusion.

Getting that little bit lost had made him let his guard down, especially around Clint, so when the first squeak came he startled and accidentally dragged his pencil across the page. With a scowl in place he reached for his rubber and didn’t dignify Clint with any kind of look.

He knew it would be useless anyway, the self satisfied smirk would be in place no matter what Bucky did to try stop it.

With a little more force than normal, or even really necessary, he got rid of the mistake that had been made before continuing on. He had no doubt that Clint would be waiting for him to relax once more, but he cautiously went back to finishing his work.

He was only a few more pages from finishing anyhow, he just had to hold out that long. 

Hopefully. 

Though that was seeming more and more impossible with every second passing because Clint was getting restless in his seat, causing it to do an ungodly amount of squeaking that was seriously starting to hurt Bucky’s ears. It was a normal thing for him to do when he wanted to be on the move, but it was worse with that goddamn chair.

It was one of the reasons Bucky had made him get rid of it in the first place. And it wasn’t like there was a specific movement to make it squeak, like if you accidentally leant a bit to the left, it was just every movement, no matter how small.

God Bucky hated that chair. He needed to make sure Clint got rid of it for real this time.

The next twenty minutes were an honest to god chore for Bucky, one he took great please in when he managed to finally close the folder shut with some force and turn to face Clint, finally snapping,

“Stop squeaking your  _ goddamned chair _ !”

A grin spread across Clint’s face as he leaned back, slouching and looking relaxed, as irritating as it was for Bucky, who felt like he was wound up like a Jack in the box, waiting to burst.

“Almost made it babe, sadly for you I am obviously oh so superior.”

Bucky merely rolled his eyes, cursed his stupidly insane boyfriend and leaned over to kiss the dumb smirk off of his face. Clint seemed more than happy for Bucky to dominate the kiss, the man letting out a lot of his tension that was built up during the day seep out as it continued, lips slotting together with a little bit of teeth clashing together.

By no means was it a pretty kiss, but it didn’t need to be. Not when it was just the two of them like this.

Pulling away, Clint had more of a dopey grin on his face rather than a victorious smirk as he stared up at Bucky, panting softly like Bucky had taken away all of his breath, and maybe he had, “I can think of something else we can squeak besides the chair.”

Huffing a breath Bucky’s head dropped to the crook of the other man's neck, pressing a quick kiss there before straightening up, grabbing Clint’s hand in his own and dragging him out of the room.

He had some papers to dump off before he could do anything else with Clint.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some feedback?  
> Find me on tumblr: @wandaqmaximoff


End file.
